Пинки Пай/Галерея/Мультяшная Пинки Пай
Первый сезон Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie iris out 2 S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Сбор урожая Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|Укрощение дракона Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|Незваные гости Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Pinkie Pie extends her hooves S1E13.png|Осенний забег Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|Интуиция Пинки Pinkie Pie's reaction 4 S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Pinkie Pie diving into the cave S1E19.png|Искатели драгоценностей Pinkie Pie observes Twilight from the mirror S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png|Птица Феникс First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Попытка ревности Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|День рождения Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Нулевой урок Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|Затмение Луны CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png|Загадочная лихорадка Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png|Пусть лучший победит Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Pinkie Pie in my hat S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Новорождённые пони Pinkie Pie 'nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!' S2E14.png|Пропажа Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Читай и наслаждайся Pinkie Pie eating dough replica of herself S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie twisting her head S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Pinkie Pie screaming S02E20.png|Давно пора Pinkie Pie's tear fountain -It's true! I do have a problem!- S02E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Pinkie Pie angry S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Pinkie up into the air S3E01.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie 'With such high stakes' S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie lands soft into the water S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Pinkie Pie talking to Twilight from a mailbox S3E07.png|Академия Чудо-молний Pinkie Pie -ask me, ask me!- S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Pinkie Pie spit take S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Девочки из Эквестрии Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон Pinkie Pie pouncing on Twilight S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie ringing bell with her head S04E03.png|Замко-мания Pinkie Pie blowing party horn S4E04.png|Дэринг Доунт Pinkie Pie throwing pie S4E6.png|Суперпони Pinkie Pie -run for your lives!- S4E07.png|Летучие Мыши! Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S4E08.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Pinkie Pie looking at the mirror S4E09.png|Пинки Эппл Пай Pinkie 'P is for 'Perfect'!' S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|Третий лишний Pinkie Pie making face S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Будь проще! Pinkie Pie climbing up the wall S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Pinkie Pie -Totally!- S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Pinkie Pie loves cheers S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png|Мод Пай Pinkie Pie -Look at me!- S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Pinkie Pie clinging to Twilight S4E22.png|Честная сделка Pinkie's head hits the bell S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Pinkie Pie shaking Boneless S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png|Guitar Centered Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Pinkie Pie on a rocking horse EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Rainbow surprised by Pinkie's tiki mask EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Pinkie's funhouse mirror reflection stands still EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Pinkie puts her head into the portal EG2.png|Радужный Рок Пятый сезон Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Pinkie -Woo-hoo!- S5E02.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Pinkie covered in berries and whipped cream S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Pinkie Pie crowing in the background S5E4.png|Блум и тень Pinkie Pie making a snow angel S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Pinkie in a baking powder 'commercial' S5E8.png|Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Pinkie wraps Fluttershy's mane around her head S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Pinkie Pie hovering with her tail S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png|Принцессам снятся волшебные овцы? Pinkie pops out outside the window S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png|В поисках утерянного знака Pinkie's frowny face S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie Pie with nineteen hooves S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Pinkie -a ninja escaping into the night!- S5E21.png|Мастер страха Pinkie Pie dressed as Marty McFly S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Pinkie elongates her neck at Applejack S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Maud and Pinkamena demolishing the boulder S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы '' Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png|Pinkie Spy Pinkie Pie pops out of an air vent EG3.png|Игры дружбы en:Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish Категория:Галереи персонажей